


Knowledge is Power.

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pedophilia, Ruler, School, Spanking, The Bald Man.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: Here we go with this cancer.





	1. Chapter 1

The day at school was as normal as it could ever hope to become. 

 

You walked in, calm and eager to learn. Professor Baldimore stood just past the front doors, wearing his signature neon green sweater and pair of blue slacks with brown boots. His thin red lips smiled wide as the students poured in, Principle Thingras standing next to Baldimore in with a black turtleneck, both gripping steaming mugs of coffee as everyone made their way to First period.

 

As you draw near, your life long friend Katie “Playtime” Red shifted uncomfortably as the two of you get closer to the adults. “See ya later” You bid her farewell as she veers off down one hall without a word, so unlike her usual cheery self.

 

Before your mind can work out what might be irking her, a pale, muscular hand clad in green fabric, fingers spindly and strong falls on your shoulder. You look up at Baldimore, who had over the years taken on the nickname of “Baldi” Due to the obvious fact his egg shaped head hand not one lock of hair on it. 

 

“Oh hi there Professor” You say with genuine sweetness. He smiles warmly, giving your shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Hello there, Y/N.” While already tall, at least six, four. Your short stature, even for a middle schooler, made Baldi look like he was twenty feet high. 

 

“Thanks again for letting me stay over and study with you.” You say. He winks, “My pleasure. I you ever need to study more, don’t hesitate to ask.” You nod, “Oh I won't” 

 

Just then does the bell for first period ring out, Baldi ushing you to “Run along now” As you turn to head away, that hand on your shoulder is raised up and then brought down hard, dangerously close to you toosh, leaving a sting across your back that makes you shudder.


	2. Late Night Studying.

 

First period rolled around, everyone taking their seats, you at the desk closest to the whiteboard, Baldi having by some means beat you here and already tracing his maker wielding hand elegantly across board.

 

“Now” He hums, “Could anyone here tell me what 20/4 is?” As everyone glances about, scratching heads and trying their hardest to think, one petie palm raises. “Five” You answer. 

 

Baldi smiles a proud smiles, “Correct! Good job, Y/N!” You give a bashful grin, always happy to please. After this came a short pop-quiz, and to no one's shock, not only were you the first to finish, you scored perfectly. As the paper is set down before you, Baldi ghosts his hand over your arm, sending electric shocks up and down your entire form.

 

Sadly, soon after this brief touch does the bell ring for next period, you and Baldi sharing a longing look as you rise to leave. 

 

A hulking form blocks the hall just outside, wearing a bright orange shirt that had been stretched to its limit. “Gimme yo money” Said Isah the Bully. You glare up at him, knowing the troll would not budge into you paid the toll. 

 

Just then does a lean figure glide toward the two of you, his chillingly level voice ringing loud. “No bullying in the halls” Says Thingras. Isah frowns, mutter potty words as the Principle hauls him off to detention, passing by Mr. Sweef, the school janitor.

 

With a smile on your face, you skip off to the next class, mind thinking of Math. Oh how you loved math, almost as much as Baldi. It was what made the two of you such close friends, what made you more so later on.

 

You remember this one day with vivid clarity, never shall it be forgotten. You were wanting to get an edge of others come finals, and your plan was to study as long and as hard as possible, hoping that Baldi, due to being the foremost expert in the subject could help you.

 

It was quiet in the school house, almost eerily so. Baldi sat behind his desk, scribbling on paper, you in yours with the table covered in various equations when for no real reason did Baldi ask you to hand him a glass of water that could be easily grabbed from where he sat. 

 

Being the teachers pet you were, alway eager to please, The glass was passed to him, only for it to be purposely dropped into his lap, splattering every which way. 

 

You stare in false shock, offering you most “Sincere apologies” BAldi glares, the registration of what you were doing taking hold in those darkening eyes as one hand shot out, grabbing your wrist and forcing you over his knee.

 

“Naughty, Naughty” He purrs, other hand drawing from one drawer his meter stick. You beg in false fear for him to not hurt you, trying your hardest to escape the iron grip.  It is in vain, for with the deafening crack of air does the ruler get brought down on your rear, a resounding smack echoing out.

 

You mewl at the harsh sting. “Hush” Orders the Professor, slapping you again.  **_SMACK!_ ** Goes the stick. You thrash and plead for mercy, a maniacal smile splitting your face.   **_SMACK!_ ** “Bad Girls need to be punished” Murmurs Baldi as he hits you a third time.

 

Oh god! You whimper silently, the agony of solid wood on soft flesh making your lower end drip. BAldi raises it for another blow, halting as you sob. LEaning close, his chilling voice whispers in you ear, so deep and so full of lust that you shudder all over. “Shhh, its okay” 

 

**_SMACK!_ ** You try to speak, but his hand releases your arm to cover your mouth. “Good girls listen, good girls don't make messes. But you've been a very bad girl.” A mock look of absolute terror fills your eyes as again is your butt is slapped, almost twice as hard.

You scream in bliss, raw red stinging everso wonderfully as you legs are soaked with your slits juices. But then, before he can deliver that last blow, the one that at times splits your skin and make you burst all over him, he stops.

 

You need not ask why, for the hard object poking into your torso explains all that needed explained. You were being so selfish! He was giving you all this pleasure yet not receiving any himself! 

 

He releases you, you ass burning as through you had sat down on hot coals, a almost feral look in his eyes as you fumble with his pants, pulling free another Meter Stick.

 

While already above average size, his length compared to your puny form made his cock look like it belonged on an elephant, hard and twitching and smelling wonderful.

 

Gripping the base with both hands, you start to pump up and down, tongue flicking across the head as Baldi leans back in his chair, one baseball mitt sized hand stroking your hair. Oh god did you love these moments, loved this man.

 

You did not care if it was not legal, if the consequences could ruin you, all you cared about was here and now, pleasuring this man that you almost worshipped. Up and down his length does your mouth go, lips giving the head sweet little kisses. 

 

Baldi wonders where you learned to get so good at this, but in the same sentence does not care. Growling with pleasure, both hands grip the sides of you head, pulling you down to the hilt, your skill letting you not gag as he cums right down your throat even as your jaw is stretched to the max, filling your mouth with hot, salted cream.

 

Looking up at him, your hair disheveled and face flushed red, you part your lips to show you swallowed every drop. Tenderly stroking you hair Baldi then rumbles, “Good girl.”


End file.
